When Love and Death Embrace
by MidnightInferno278
Summary: I love you", "I love you too" they said to each other...."OMG, Is he really...Is he really dead?", "How could this happen to him" Suck at summaries, please read. ...Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own beyblade or its characters. The only thing I own is this story. Italicization means a flashback is accruing.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Tyson! Tyson" Max, kai, Hilary, and Kenny screamed whilst the crowd gasped in shock as the blue haired beyblade champ, fell from the bey-stadium, to the ground. His opponent who had won, had shown no sign of sympathy for Tyson, and had walked away in silence as the doctors rushed to Tyson's side.

"_3,2,1…Let it rip" Tyson screamed anxious to rip his blade for his match. His opponent who was wearing a long black cloak said nothing. As they released their blades from their launchers, the blades hit the stadium and began viciously clashing with one another. "Come on Dragoon" Tyson called to his bit beast releasing a mighty dragon-like creature that rose and hovered over his blade._

"_Aren't you going to call out your bit-beast?" Tyson asked as the mystery bladder remind silent and watching the match. He smirked, as Tyson followed his gaze. There, in the stadium he saw that whenever dragoon went to attack his opponent's blade would avoid him almost like it knew dragoons every move; like it had "seen" him before. "Hey!" Tyson began "Have we battled before?" still dumbstruck and without an answer, he quickly looked at the mysterious bladder. Then quickly as Tyson looked down again and then back at the mysterious bladder; The bladder lifted his right hand and suddenly they blade rose and chains came from the blade and wrapped dragoon up, forcing him back into his blade. The blade rose again and this time it smashed into Dragoon and Tyson flew 10 feet away from the bey-stadium._

The paramedics were checking Tyson's Vitals as they gently picked him up and placed him on the stretcher. Tyson's teammates followed close behind the stretcher. As they placed him down in the hospital bed, and hooked him up to I.V. fluids, he began to slowly open his eyes. His friends were relieved. "Hey guys" Tyson said wearily.

"Hey Tyson" Max said as a tear escaped his eye.

"Max are you crying" Tyson asked almost laughing at the young boys concern for him, But that was Max always making sure everyone of his friends were okay and worrying about them a lot.

"You took quite a spill Tyson, we were all very worried about you" Kenny had stated. Just then there was a knock on the Door and the Doctor walked in. "Tyson, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm not going to lie..." He began "I hurt everywhere and on top of that I'm STARVING!!" Everyone laughed and the Doctor began putting up the x-rays on the light bored, when they heard another knock. "Come in" The doctor yelled. The door opened and there stood Tyson's Grandpa. Tyson's Grandpa walked over and took a seat right next to Tyson. "So what's the Damage?"

"Oh Right" The doctor said finishing what she was working on. She pointed to the first of four x-rays and pointed at them each individually explaining what they were. "He has one set of broken ribs, a fractured wrist, twisted ankle, and a broken foot" Everyone was shocked that so much damaged happened in one match. They were also concerned that so much damage happened in a 10 minute match against someone such as this bladder. As they all glanced at Tyson, there expressions remained the same. This bladder was Dangerous…and needed to be stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dangerous bladder was all anyone could think about. Nobody spoke they just thought, and re-lived the previous day's events and tried to piece everything together, so that maybe just maybe they could figure out what's going on. A loud double knock on the hospital door pierced through the quite room and everyone jumped. Their train of thought was broken as Tyson's Grandpa got up to answer it. And then he moved to the side holding to door open.

"Hey guys" It was none other than Ray, he was wearing a white shirt and dark blue denim pants. His girlfriend Mariah was right behind him wearing a soft pink tank top and blue skinny jeans with a sweat shirt tied around her waist.

"Hi Ray, Hi Mariah" Everyone responded. When Kai stood up and walked over to them.

"Where were you?"

"The plane arrived late" He glanced at Mariah quickly then back to Kai. "I feel really bad we missed it….And didn't see what happened to you Tyson"

"It's okay dude" Tyson Responded. Kai noticed Ray's quick glance at his girlfriend and directed his attention to her and said "Tyson's Hungary. Go make yourself useful and get him some food" Mariah stared at him, Ray would have stepped in but he knew Mariah could hold her own. That's when she stared at him in Disbelief before shooting back a look that could kill, and saying in a sarcastic tone, "Your so noble Kai, Why don't you get your teammate some food" The fight between the two short tempered was getting heated quickly.

Ray cut in. "Mariah please, and you never know Julia might be down there" with that Mariah turned to leave but she was quick to notice a tint of red growing across Kai's Cheeks. "You haven't told her yet?!?!" she practically screamed.

"That's none of your business" Kai retorted.

"If I see her" Mariah began, "I'll be sure to fix that for you" And with that she skipped out of the room and left.

"Ray, "Kai started "Put your Girlfriend on a leash"

That's when Tyson's Grandpa stood up "I'll go with her and make sure she doesn't stir up any trouble" He felt tension between Ray and Kai so he figured it would be best to let the team settle things without the added crowd, Mariah and himself would make. They wouldn't be able to talk freely if they were both there. He knew that all too well. So he walked out the door, hurrying to catch up to Mariah's Fast walking pace.

Kai walked back to his seat and sat down in silence, Ray followed suit except he sat where Tyson's Grandpa was sitting. They all looked up at Ray, Hero was the one who broke the silence, "Okay Ray, Grandpa Isn't here, and neither is your girlfriend Mariah, and we won't speak of this conversation when they are back, so tell us…What's the real story behind your absence yesterday"


End file.
